Sin cambios
by Didax
Summary: Él simplemente no quería que Rin cambiara.


Sin cambios

Antes de que saliera el sol, ellos ya habían retomado su búsqueda. Caminaban tranquilamente, sin apuros, y extrañamente todo estaba en silencio. Lastimosamente un ruido perturbó la paz que reinaba, y era que Kagome, la "novia" de Inuyasha, andaba por esos lados, y los estaba saludando.

-¡Buenos díaass!- dijo ella, alzando una mano para pronunciar el saludo.

-¡Buenos días Kagome!- respondió Rin con una gran sonrisa.

Sesshomaru se mostraba impaciente por continuar con lo suyo, así que siguió caminando.

-Ehh ¡Sesshomaru!- lo llamó Kagome. "Ahh… ¿por qué siempre será tan frío?. Uyyy igual que Inuyasha, que tampoco sabe corresponder a los sentimientos de los demás". Se dio cuenta de lo desaliñada que andaba Rin, y decidió hacer algo al respecto. "Pobre, parece que Sesshomaru no sabe nada de cuidados de humanos".

Rin ya estaba dispuesta a alcanzar a Sesshomaru, pero una mano la retuvo.

-Rin-chan… ¿no quisieras pasar un día de chicas conmigo?- le preguntó, y además le guiñó un ojo, incitándola.

-Es que Sesshomaru-sama ya se está yendo… no sé…- replicó.

Él se había volteado y se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellas. Lo había escuchado todo, y le pareció que eso sería bueno para Rin, además de que él también necesitaba encargarse de algunos asuntos en los que sería mejor no involucrarla.

-Rin, ve con ella- ordenó.- Volveré a buscarte en la noche.

-¡Hai!- contestó ella. Ahora que sabía que él si la iba a buscar, se sentía más tranquila.

Kagome y Sesshomaru siguieron direcciones opuestas. Mientras que ellos se fueron a averiguar cosas sobre el paradero de Naraku, ellas se habían bañado, peinado el cabello y en ese momento, Kagome se encontraba pintándole las uñas a Rin.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es pintura, hará que Sesshomaru diga que estás preciosa- afirmó convencida de su éxito Kagome.

-Yo no sé, sinceramente no creo que se fije.

-¡Lo hará, ya verás!

- Y dígame, Kagome-sama, ¿cómo es Inuyasha con usted?

- Uyy es un egoísta, bobo, no le interesa lo que quiero…- respondió Kagome, siguiendo con su lista, disgustada por la reciente pelea que había tenido con él.- … ¿y Sesshomaru?. No creo que sea muy diferente.

- Es muy amable- afirmó.

Él también estaba disfrutando ese momento. No se acordaba de cómo era el silencio, ya que desde que tenían a Rin parecía como si nunca lo hubiera conocido. Aunque la verdad era que se sentía un poco vacío. Su compañía le era grata, y le hacía olvidar a veces los demás problemas que tenía, al contrario de Jaken, que se los recordaba.

Ellas se fueron a la aldea, donde se encontraban los demás, y a su charla se les unió Sango. Estaban discutiendo sobre las cualidades y defectos de sus respectivos hombres.

-… pero, Sango-sama, ¿Miroku es realmente tan malo?- preguntó Rin, incrédula.

- Es un descarado, inútil, lo más probable es que en este momento esté con otra.

- En ese caso, ¡creo que el mejor de todos es Sesshomaru-sama!

- A ver, no se come tu comida cuando no estás viendo, ni es un pervertido ni nada parecido… quizá tengas razón, Rin.- dijo Kagome, pensativa.

Ellas siguieron con su plática de mujeres, Rin realmente se sentía contenta de haber aceptado ir, ya que realmente necesitaba ese tiempo para hablar y escuchar a las otras.

-¿En serio la primera vez que viste a Naraku te pareció guapo?- le preguntaban las dos al mismo tiempo a Kagome.

- Pues tengo que admitir que sí, cuando creí que era normal.- respondió Kagome, un poco avergonzada.

Así rápidamente pasó el tiempo, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había caído la noche, y Sesshomaru esperaba un poco alejado del lugar.

Cuando ellas salieron, y Sesshomaru vio lo que le habían hecho a Rin, se le abrieron los ojos, pero de disgusto. Peinada, con pintura, hasta tenía puesta unas sandalias. Esa no era su Rin. No dejaría que convirtieran a _su_ Rin en una mujer. "No todavía", pensó. No quería que perdiera su inocencia.

-Rin, vuélvete a poner como estabas- le dijo al verla.

-¡Hai!- contestó, ella, contenta. Ella ya sabía que él la prefería así, sin cambios.

Mientras Rin se acomodaba, Kagome tenía una discusión con Sesshomaru.

-…Al menos y podrías escucharme, Sesshomaru, por si no te has dado cuenta, los humanos debemos bañarnos todos los días, y comer tres veces al día, tomar mucha agua…- y así siguió Kagome, pero él ya se había alejado, harto del regaño.

-Vámonos, Rin.

-¡Está bien!- respondió y se volteó a ver a las demás- ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!

Sesshomaru y Rin se alejaban por el bosque, y él se veía muy pensativo, así que ella decidió no hablarle.

Él estaba muy concentrado, pensando en el futuro. No quería que Rin creciera y cambiara. "Quédate así", pensó, y la miró. Ella lo miró y le dirigió una gran sonrisa. Decidió no preocuparse más por el asunto, y disfrutar del presente.

_Jejeje soy yo o cada vez son más cortos? Gomen nasaii no se me ocurre más nada. Mañana me dedicaré a pensar así que no creo que suba nada más. _


End file.
